


Not a Secret Anymore

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: The Witchers at the keep find out about Geralt's and Jaskier's relationship. It's Jaskier's fault, mostly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 335





	Not a Secret Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~

Jaskier and Ciri are watching Geralt and Eskel fight for the past two hours. The princess and the bard are sitting on the grass, looking at the Witchers train, inaudible.

Ciri sighs, clearly bored with the situation. Jaskier glances at her fondly. “May I make this lesson a little more entertaining, princess?”

Ciri looks at the bard curiously. “How?”

Jaskier grins at her, turning his head back to the Witchers. “Watch and listen”.

He starts dubbing the scene in front of them.

Geralt lowers his wooden sword to the side, his free hand raised in front of him, explaining something to Eskel. Jaskier speaks quietly “Okay, listen here, Eskel. We gotta look more fierce while we fight. More scary. Remember, we’re wolves, not chickens. This ain’t a dancing lesson”.

Eskel scratches the back of his head. “I sure wish this was a dancing lesson”.

Ciri covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter.

Geralt brushes his hair away from his face. He pulls off the leather band from it, securing it again, more tightly. Jaskier continues “Excuse me, while I adjust my gorgeous, white hair. Don’t ask me why I need to wear it so long, I just like to feel gorgeous”.

Ciri closes her eyes, burying her face in her hands, roaring in laughter.

Eskel gets into battle position, his sword raised in front of him. “Stop it Geralt, you’re making us look less intimidating. C'mon, I will fight you for the title of the most gorgeous man in the keep”.

Geralt mirrors him, glancing briefly at Jaskier’s and Ciri’s direction. Jaskier smiles and waves at him, continuing his little spectacle under his breath. “There’s no use, Eskel. Everybody knows it’s Jaskier”.

Ciri buries her head in Jaskier’s shoulder, laughing. “More, more!”.

Eskel launches at Geralt, swinging his sword. “Dance with me, Geralt!”.

Geralt blocks his attack. “I hate dancing”.

Eskel attacks him again. “You pretend to hate everything. But we all know you’re a big softie”.

Geralt spins around and tries to land a blow to Eskel’s back, his brother blocking the attack. “Okay Eskel, this is going on forever, because we’re both ridiculously strong. I need you to pretend you’re losing”.

Eskel jumps back, frowning. Ciri dubs him. “No way, Geralt! I’m no loser!”.

Geralt takes a step forward and Jaskier continues to dub him. “I won’t suffer defeat in front of my beloved child surprise and bard”.

Eskel also takes a step forward. “Put your big man ego aside, Geralt! Save them from this boredom!” Ciri says through giggles.

Geralt raises his sword. “Me? Giving up on my ego? Gods forbid! That’s why I didn’t tell you, my brothers and Vesemir about Jaskier and I. I’m terrified that you’ll make fun of me for loving this beautiful, clever man-”

Jaskier’s words get cut off by Geralt turning to look at him, his face furious. “Damn it, Jaskier!” The Witcher yells. “If you haven’t realized it yet, we can hear every damn word you say!”.

Ciri stared at them wide-eyed, but with a smile on her face. Eskel bent over with laughter and dropped his sword to the ground. He went over to Ciri and Jaskier, clapping the bard on the shoulder. “Congratulations. To be honest, we all kind of suspected it. And that was hilarious, thank you”.

Geralt was still glaring at them. Jaskier smiled apologetically and got up to approach him. Ciri and Eskel purposefully turned away, giving them some privacy.

Jaskier wrapped his arms around the glaring Witcher’s waist, pecking his nose. Geralt somehow softened in his embrace, but his brows were still furrowed. Jaskier smiled and started kissing his face, placing a kiss between his brows. “Such an angry Witcher”.

“Jaskier”.

Jaskier pressed their foreheads together. “Sorry. Forgot. Witchers’ damn hearing senses and all that”.

Geralt sighed through his nose. He placed his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “It’s okay. I… I should’ve told them sooner, Jask. I’m sorry”.

“What? No! You should be comfortable with when you share stuff like this with your family-”

“I should’ve done it already. You’re worth it”.

Jaskier beamed and kissed his cheek. “No rush, dear. We can ask Eskel to keep it a secret for a wh-”

“No. I will tell them today”. Geralt paused, gazing at Jaskier’s eyes. “It feels good… To hold you like this. Outside of the bedroom”.

Jaskier smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his Witcher. “Okay, dear”.

“But I’m still angry for you interrupting my lesson”.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Geralt, it was for over two hours-”

His words were cut off by a whistling sound coming from one of the balconies above. Both of them raised their head and saw Lambert, Coen and Vesemir watching them. Coen whistled again, sticking his fingers in his mouth and Lambert pounded the railing.

“Go Geralt!! Get the funky bard!!”.

Vesemir was standing behind them, rolling his eyes in disapproval. But then he glanced at Geralt with a warm smile on his face. Ciri was staring up at them, smiling and Eskel was facepalming.

Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s neck, slightly embarrassed. He was laughing softly. Geralt only tightened his embrace around his shoulders and kissed his ear.

“I think they all know now” Jaskier mumbled against his skin.

“Good”.


End file.
